


Won't you just say I love him?

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Написано в рамках драббл-флэшмоба на diary.ruИ, возможно, это пропущенная сцена к моему старому фику "История с привидением". Таймлайн - где-то между Англией и Югославией.
Kudos: 11





	Won't you just say I love him?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [История с привидением](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479419) by [Squirry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry). 



> Песня: https://youtu.be/G3TcEZYU3XY

Эта пауза между заданиями выпадает на середину июля, и, честно говоря, это лучше самого лучшего отпуска. Габи нравится Нью-Йорк, ей вообще нравятся большие шумные города. Ей нравится жара, которая сменяется прохладой ближе к вечеру – но от домов и асфальта все равно пышет зноем. Нравится Централ-парк и нравится тот сквер, через который они ходят каждый день: то вместе, то поодиночке. Там продают еду и мороженое с тележек, на сцене-ракушке иногда играет оркестр, а недалеко от входа прямо на траве сидит гитарист и целый день, с утра до вечера, бренчит один и тот же десяток популярных мелодий. Такое впечатление, что у него двенадцатичасовой рабочий день, от звонка до звонка. Нет, правда: когда ни приди, а гитарист на посту. Через неделю Габи уже знает весь его репертуар наизусть. И не она одна.

\- Ну хватит уже! – укоризненно говорит она Наполеону, который, сидя в кафе в ожидании заказа, начинает мурлыкать все ту же песенку. Некоторые мелодии – видимо, они монетизируются лучше, - в репертуаре гитариста повторяются особенно часто, и эта песенка как раз из таких.

Наполеон поднимает брови, усмехается – и начинает напевать уже со словами. Габи не знает итальянского, но, в принципе, тоже могла бы подпеть, настолько навязли в зубах и мелодия, и текст. А еще она знает эту песню на русском: после войны в восточном Берлине ее часто крутили по радио. В исполнении какого-то слащаво-лирического тенора.

Поэтому Габи ничуть не удивляется, когда слышит ту же песню от Ильи. Слух у Курякина, пожалуй, не идеален. Он – видимо, сам того не замечая, - мурлычет себе под нос, в какой-то момент сбивается – и начинает свистеть. Вот свистит он здорово, не фальшивя. Поэтому Габи его не одергивает, хотя в голове крутится изрядно надоевшее: _«Ochej prekrasnyh ogon' ya obozhayu, I na zemle inogo ya schast'ya ne zhelayu…»_

Вечером воскресенья они собираются в сквере втроем. Габи понимает, что это, скорее всего, последние дни их отпуска. Завтра Уэверли должен передать им информацию по следующей миссии.

А для гитариста воскресенье – тоже особенный день. Сегодня на нем не джинсы и рубашка-поло, а строгий костюм. И на пыльном газоне под знакомым деревом сегодня непривычная суета: парни в таких же костюмах таскают аппаратуру из припаркованного за воротами фургончика. А возле фургона, прислонившись к бамперу, курит молодая негритянка в коктейльном платье. Кажется, сегодня будет концерт.

Габи сбрасывает туфли и садится на траву. Она хочет послушать. Что-то подсказывает ей, что сегодняшний вечер останется в памяти одним из лучших воспоминаний. Пока она доедает тающее мороженое, музыканты успевают настроить аппаратуру. Она переводит взгляд на напарников. У Соло такой вид, словно он хочет растянуться на траве, но ведет тяжкую борьбу сам с собой. «Костюм обязывает», - фыркает про себя Габи. Илья с интересом разглядывает провода, микрофоны и динамики. Похоже, он бы с удовольствием повозился со всей этой электрикой. А Габи просто слушает, как сыгрываются гитара и саксофон.

Наполеон, сокрушительным образом проиграв борьбу, снимает пиджак, сворачивает его и ложится. Габи тянется, кладет пиджак к себе на колени. Соло придвигается, роняет голову поверх и блаженно жмурится. Потом, приоткрыв один глаз, насмешливо смотрит на Курякина. «Не успел, Угроза!», - читается в этом взгляде. Илья, усмехнувшись в ответ, садится, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева.

Гитарист начинает играть знакомую мелодию, - правда, теперь уже совсем в иной манере.

«Dicitencello a 'sta cumpagna vosta», - начинает тихонько напевать Наполеон, и Габи чувствует, как вибрирует звук. Не удержавшись, она запускает руку ему в волосы. А Курякин свистит, попадая в октаву с гитарой. Так мелодично и здорово, словно всю неделю репетировал с этими парнями. Габи кажется, что саксофонист нарочно запаздывает, уступая свою партию Илье.

И тут вступает негритянка. У нее низкий, почти мужской голос. И, в общем, понятно, что петь она должна по-английски. Но, видимо, у каждого из них троих в голове уже прочно засел «свой» вариант песни. Габи чувствует, как с первыми словами куплета вздрагивает и приподнимается на локте Наполеон.

_Just say that I need **him** as roses need the rain…_

Габи переводит взгляд на Илью. Тот ошарашено смотрит на Соло, словно спрашивая: «Что это такое? Почему она **_так_** поет?». И почему-то краснеет. Даже в пестрой кружевной тени дерева видно, как выступают у Курякина на скулах красные пятна.

_If you should chance to meet **him** anytime anyplace anywhere…_

Нет, ну все правильно. Английский вариант Габи тоже слышала: пел мужчина, и там было «Just say I love her». А сейчас поет девушка, и заменяет «она» на «он». Все логично.

Наполеон снова ложится и смотрит вверх, на крону дерева. Габи жалеет, что не видела его лица несколько секунд назад. Ей почему-то кажется, что тот тоже не удержал свою обычную невозмутимую маску. Илья сверлит взглядом не то траву, не то свои ботинки. И у него все еще такой вид, словно он пропустил удар под дых.

Габи становится смешно. Она смотрит на негритянку. Та смотрит на нее.

_Tell him how much a fool can care_

_And if he tells you he's lonely now and then…_

У певицы молодое лицо и такой взгляд, словно у… кто там живет триста лет? Черепаха? Словно у старой-престарой черепахи. Габи тоже чувствует себя трехсотлетней черепахой. Она дергает Соло за ухо. Тот вопросительно смотрит на нее, запрокинув лицо. Габи мотает головой. «Нет, это я просто так». Наполеон снова закрывает глаза. Илья наконец поднимает голову и смотрит на Соло.

_Won'_ _t_ _you_ _just_ _say_ _I_ _love_ _him?_

«Пожалуй, это будет сложно», - думает Габи.


End file.
